The invention relates to the use of an agent whose weight contains 5 to 99.9% carbamide and/or at least a derivative thereof, as a cleaning agent for closed systems, in particular as a dishwasher detergent, as a laundry detergent for washing machines, as an agent for cleaning, sanitizing and/or disinfecting equipment in the food processing industry and for medical equipment, as a hand dishwashing detergent or sanitary cleaning agent or as a hand cleaner. In addition, the invention relates to a method for reducing or avoiding enzymes in dishwashing detergents or in sanitary cleaning agents as well as an enzyme-free dishwashing detergent or enzyme-free sanitary cleaning agent whose weight contains 5 to 99.9% carbamides or derivatives thereof. In addition, the invention relates to the use of percarbamide as a bleaching agent preferably in dishwashing detergents or in sanitary cleaning agents, in particular in sanitary toilet cleaning agents.
According to the invention, closed systems refers to devices that are either fully closed off to their surroundings during operation, for example dishwashers, washing machines or the like, or are hermetically closed off from the surroundings prior to their operation and are opened only upon start-up, for example equipment for food processing or also medical equipment such as rinsing devices for operating rooms and dentist chairs, dialysis equipment, cardiopulmonary machines, endoscopes and similar medical equipment. While in the first-mentioned systems the cleaning agent circulates in the equipment during operation, in the latter-named systems, the system is rinsed with the cleaning agent. Here, the cleaning agent not only serves cleaning purposes but is also used for sanitizing and/or potentially for disinfecting.